WWE One-Shots
by xsmokeandmirrors
Summary: I put my music on shuffle and write a one-shot based on the song that plays. Chapter 17: Mock by The Story So Far
1. If These Sheets Were States

**As the title suggests, these will be WWE One-shots. I've decided that when I want to write a one-shot, I'll put my music on shuffle and write a one-shot based on the song that plays. This is the first one and I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own no one except Kaylie. Everyone else belongs to the WWE.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>If These Sheets Were States - All Time Low<strong>

"I miss you."

Seth sighs. "I miss you too, Kaylie."

"When are you coming home?" She asks.

"I have to go to TLC and Raw, but after that I'm going to try to come home," He says.

"I can't wait," She says, smiling. "Do you realize how far away Houston is from Iowa?"

"972 miles." He lets out a small laugh. "I looked it up."

_"Flight 347 to Houston is now boarding."_

"Is that you?" Kaylie asks, softly.

"Yeah, it is," Seth says. "As soon as the plane lands, I'm calling you. I'm going to miss hearing your voice."

She laughs. "Seth, it's not going to be that long. I'm sure you can go a few hours without hearing me talk."

"I could listen to your voice all day," He says.

"You should go," She says. "I don't want you missing your flight."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Seth hangs up and boards the plane to go to Houston. He finds his seat next to Dean Ambrose.

"Where were you, man?" The United States Champion asks. "You said you had to go to the bathroom and then you disappeared for half an hour!"

"I know where he was," Roman Reigns says, smirking. The member of the Shield was sitting behind Seth, but it wasn't going to stop him from butting into the conversation.

"Oh…" Dean says, a smirk growing on his face. "You were talking to Kaylie, weren't you?"

"So what if I was?" Seth asks. "She's my girlfriend. I'm going to talk to her. Ever since I joined the Shield, we haven't talked as much."

"Are you saying you don't like being with us?" Dean asks. "Because that's okay. We hate you, too."

Roman rolls his eyes. "Are you going to visit her during our day off?"

"Of course," Seth says. "We need to talk."

"Quit smiling," Dean says. "It's creepy."

The two-toned Superstar hadn't noticed he was smiling, but now he couldn't stop.

"You're not breaking up, are you?" Roman asks, frowning.

"No, of course not!" Seth exclaims. "I love her way too much to do something like that."

Dean, who had been leaning down in his seat, suddenly sat up straighter and looked at Seth.

"Dude, you better make me your best man at your wedding!" He says.

"You're going to propose?" Roman asks.

"Yeah." Seth smiles. "I've had this planned for weeks."

"That's awesome, dude," Roman says.

* * *

><p>Three and a half hours later, the plane landed in Houston, Texas. Seth, Dean, and Roman got off of the plane and went to baggage claim. Dean got a phone call, so he wandered off.<p>

"Hey," Roman says. "I know Dean wants to be your best man, but he's an annoying little shit, so you should consider making me your best man."

"I heard that!" Dean exclaims, walking over to them. "That was Vince. He wants to talk to us once we get situated at the arena."

The members of the Shield grabbed their bags and got a rental car. Dean drove and Roman sat in the front, so Seth sat in the back. Dean and Roman were arguing over the radio station, so Seth had some privacy and called Kaylie.

When they reached the arena, he was still on the phone, but he hung up when they got to Vince McMahon's office. Roman knocked on the door and they walked in, taking a seat across from the Chairman.

"The Creative Team has decided you three will eventually be going solo," Vince explains. "You were originally scheduled to have the next few days off, but I want you three working at the house shows. It will show your slow demise."

"But…."

"Is something wrong, Rollins?" Vince asks.

"Nothing's wrong," Dean says, quickly. "We'll be there, don't worry."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>"Kaylie…."<p>

"What's wrong, Seth?" She asks, worried.

"I know you were looking forward to seeing me, but…" He sighs. "Vince wants us working the house shows, so I won't be coming home."

"Oh…."

"Kay, I'm sorry, but – "

"It's fine."

"What?"

"I said it's fine!" She snaps. "I need to go. I'll talk to you later, Seth."

* * *

><p>That night, Seth, Roman, and Dean were scheduled to face CM Punk in a 3-on-1 handicap match. As they went out to the ring, Seth could barely pay attention to what was happening.<p>

He didn't even notice Punk was in the ring until Dean nudged him. They got together and talked strategy, but Seth didn't listen.

By the time Punk pinned Dean and the match ended, Seth was already on his way backstage.

"Seth, are you okay?" Roman asks one he gets backstage.

"I'm not going back to the hotel," Seth says. "I'm going to Iowa. I don't care what Vince thinks. I'm tired of disappointing Kaylie. Whenever she's disappointed, I'm disappointed with myself. I'll be back next week for Raw."

"I'm not stopping true love," Roman says. "I'll see you next week, Seth."

* * *

><p>Kaylie sat on her couch, watching the end of TLC: Tables, Ladders, and Chairs. She wasn't paying attention to the match, but she realized Randy Orton won, she turned the TV off.<p>

She looked at her phone, hoping for a text from Seth, but she had no new messages. He usually texted her, begging for her to forgive him, but it wasn't happening.

Kaylie got up to go to her room. She found her pajamas and laid them out on her bed.

Someone knocked on the front door.

Who would be at her house at 10:30 at night? Frowning, she walked to the door and opened it.

When she saw the black and blond hair, she gasped.

"Seth…"

"Hi," He says, awkwardly.

"You said you weren't coming home," She says.

"I know I did, but I had to," He says. "I'm tired of disappointing you. I'm staying here with you. I need to be close to you. I don't care what Vince says; I'll deal with him later. Right now, I just need you to answer a question."

"What?"

Seth got down on one knee and her eyes widened. He pulled out a small black box from his pocket.

"Kaylie Michelle Owens, I love you. I never want to be away from you again. I never want you to be sad. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

* * *

><p><em>"If these sheets were the states and you were miles away, I'd fold them end over end to bring you closer to me."<em>


	2. Closer to the Edge

**This one is much shorter than the first one, but it's a one-shot, so it's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one. Everyone belongs to WWE.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Closer to the Edge - 30 Seconds to Mars<strong>

"Hey, AJ, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" The Divas Champion snaps.

Tamina Snuka frowns. AJ looked as if she was about to either cry or punch something. She decided to leave her alone.

"Okay…." Tamina says, shrugging.

AJ hurried down the hallway to the locker room she shared with Dolph Ziggler and Big E Langston. Neither of them were in there yet, so she slammed the door shut. A few stray tears escaped her eyes, but she quickly wipe them away.

Why did she always do this? Why did all of her relationships end so badly? First there was Daniel Bryan, who blamed her for his loss at WrestleMania last year. All she did was kiss him, and she knew it wasn't her fault, but she still felt partially responsible for his loss.

Then there were Kane and CM Punk, who she never technically dated. She did propose to Punk, but she liked to believe he said no because Daniel proposed to her. But a part of her believed it was because of her.

There was also John Cena, who she kind of dated. It cost her her job and it didn't last long. Once you push your boyfriend off a ladder, that relationship is pretty much over. He was her first boyfriend who treated her right, but she threw it all away for Dolph.

Dolph. Her most recent ex-boyfriend. This time, it was all her fault. She hoping to help him win the World Heavyweight Championship. She just wanted to hit Alberto del Rio with her title, but the ref saw and Dolph lost.

That wasn't supposed to happen. Nothing went as planned.

He broke up with her. Dolph Ziggler broke up with AJ Lee.

AJ walked over to a bag, opening it and taking out some of Dolph's shirts. As she was plotting what to do with them, someone knocked on the door.

Sighing, she set down the shirts and walked over to the door and opened it.

Big E stood at the door, frowning.

"AJ, we should talk."

"No," She says. "I already lost Dolph. I refuse to lose you, too."

"What Dolph did was uncalled for," He says. "I came to tell you that if I ever have to pick a side, I'm with you 100%."

"Really?" She asks, smiling. "Thank you. That means a lot. Not a lot of people would take my side."

"You're my friend," He says, shrugging. "Friends stick together."

"Thank you," She says, softly. She hugs him. "You're amazing."

When she sees a head of blond hair walking toward them, she frowns and lets go of Big E.

"What are you doing here?" Dolph asks.

"It's my locker room," She says.

"What were you doing to my stuff?" He asks, walking over to his shirts, which were strewn across the floor.

"Figure it out yourself," She snaps, grabbing her things and storming out of the room.

Big E followed after her, but sensing she wanted to be alone, went another way.

AJ ran into a certain second-generation Diva, who blocked her from getting to the exit.

"What the hell do you want?" AJ asks.

"I have a proposition for you," Tamina says.

"What?"

"You seem like you need a bodyguard," She says. "If someone even looks at you funny, you'd probably pounce on them and not stop until they weren't moving anymore. Am I right?"

The Divas Champion frowns. "I guess you are."

"If you had me around, you wouldn't have to worry about a thing," She says. "I'd take care of everything."

AJ raises an eyebrow. "What's in it for you?"

"Nothing." When AJ gives her a look, she adds, "I promise. I just want to help you."

"Well…." She pauses, thinking it over. "Okay. Let's see how it works out."

"Wonderful…."

* * *

><p><em>"This never-ending story paid for with pride and fate. We all fall short of glory. Lost innocence!"<em>


	3. Playing God

**Long time, no see! This one-shot is really short, but hopefully you'll like it anyway.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own no one. Everyone is own by the WWE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Playing God - Paramore<strong>

"It looked so much better on the mannequin…" Daniel Bryan says.

AJ Lee looks down at the dress she was wearing. The dress _he_ picked out. She didn't even like dresses. She had tried it on for Daniel, who had just decided he didn't like it.

"But…."

"Take it off," He says. When she just looks at him, he adds, "Take off the dress, AJ. Now."

It looks like she's going to say something, but just turns around and goes back into the locker room.

After changing into her previous outfit of one of Daniel's t-shirts and skinny jeans, AJ leaves the locker room.

Daniel isn't where he was before, so she goes around looking for him. She finds him in Catering, talking to one of the Bella Twins. It looked like it might have been Brie.

They talk for a few minutes before Brie gets up, kissing him on the cheek and walking away. She walks past AJ and smiles. She was the nicer of the twins, so AJ wasn't going to get into it with her.

AJ marches into Catering and stands in front of Daniel.

"What?" He asks, confused.

"What just happened?" She asks.

"What are you talking about, AJ?" He asks.

"Brie Bella just kissed you on the cheek," She says.

"It was nothing." He shrugs. "We were talking and she had to leave. She just happened to give me a kiss."

"Is that all it was to you?!"

Daniel turns around. Brie was behind him, with Nikki next to her. Brie looked upset, while her sister looked ready to punch someone.

"Wha – No!" He exclaims. "I mean…It's not what it sounds like…"

Brie storms off. Nikki gives him one last glare before following her sister.

"Today is just not your day," AJ says.

Daniel turns to face her. "What are you talking about?"

"You just lost Brie." She smirks. "And now you're losing me."

* * *

><p><em>"Next time you point a finger, I might have to bend it back or break it, break it off. Next time you point a finger, I'll point you to the mirror."<em>


	4. Taken

**I started writing this one-shot in May, when there were a bunch of rumors flying around about Punk and AJ. I just got around to finishing it, and yeah, I know they're married, but this is what I thought when I first heard about AJ's ring.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM Punk, AJ Lee, Dolph Ziggler, or One Direction.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Taken - One Direction<strong>

"Phil, hurry up!" AJ whines, holding her Divas Championship and turning around.

CM Punk walked into the arena, carrying two bags.

"You could help me, you know," He says.

"I wanted to, but you told me you had it," She says. "I'll take it, if you want."

"No, no, I've got it," He says, shaking his head.

She rolls her eyes. "You're so weird."

He smirks. "Why thank you."

A man stood down the hallway, pretending to be focused on his phone. He was actually watching the couple from the corner of his eye. They continued talking, and eventually Phil let AJ take her bag. She held out her hand and he took it, their fingers intertwining. That's when he saw it.

The ring.

He had heard rumors around the locker room, and had even seen them on the dirt sheets and social media, but he refused to believe it was true until he saw it with his own eyes. Now that he had, he still didn't want to believe it.

AJ and Phil walked down the hallway, talking and smiling. They walked past him, and he quickly looked back at his phone and asked his Twitter followers if they wanted to do a Q and A.

When he looked back up, they had already gone and were out of sight. He looked back at his phone, scrolling through some of the questions, then locked his phone. He walked down the hallway and found the Divas locker room. He knocked on the door and Alicia Fox answered.

"Hey, Dolph," She says, arching an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Is AJ in here?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah, but I don't know if she wants to talk to you," She says. "Why?"

"I just need to talk to her," He says. "Please just get her?"

She hesitates, but then turns around, and a few seconds later AJ appears. She frowns when she sees her ex-boyfriend standing in front of her.

"What do you want, Dolph?" She asks.

"Can we talk?" He asks.

"Why?" She asks. "Why now?"

"Please? I won't talk to you ever again," He says. "I promise. Just talk to me for a few minutes and I'll leave you alone forever."

She glares at him in silence, but finally says, "Fine."

She walks out of the locker room and shuts the door. They walk down the hallway, where she finds a crate and sits on it. Dolph stands in front of her.

"Is it true?" He asks.

"Is what true?" She asks.

"It's just, I've heard the rumors and I need to know if they're true," He says.

"Dolph, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Are you and Phil engaged?" He finally asks.

She smiles a little and a blush creeps up her cheeks. She looks down at the ring on her hand, then back up at Dolph.

"No."

"Then why do you have a ring?" He asks.

"It's a promise ring," She says. "Why do you suddenly care, anyway?"

He sighs. "Honestly? I don't even know."

"I think I do," She says. He looks at her, confused. "Dolph, you didn't care this much when we were dating. You're just upset that I'm happy and you're not the one making me happy."

"I…" He hesitates. "I think you're right."

She gives him a small smile. "It's okay, Dolph. You just realized that you aren't happy without me, but the truth is, I'm happier without you. Phil makes me really happy. You just need to find someone who makes you happy."

Dolph lets out a laugh. "When did you become so wise?"

AJ shrugs. "I don't know. It just happened. I have a match tonight, so I need to get ready. Bye, Dolph."

"Bye, AJ."

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Now that you can't have me, you suddenly want me. Now that I'm with somebody else, you tell me you love me."_


	5. It Ends Tonight

**I've got to admit, writing this one-shot made me sad. Hopefully you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Shield, Evolution, or The All-American Rejects.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Triple H smirks as he looks at the three men in the ring. Seth Rollins had just gotten a steel chair and now stood next to his tag team partners.<p>

"There's always a Plan B."

Dean Ambrose stared at Seth in shock as he hit Roman Reigns with the chair. Before he could say anything, Seth hit him with the chair too.

After a minute or two, he thought it was over, but he quickly found he was wrong when he was once again hit with the chair by Randy Orton.

He should have seen this coming. Dean knew this would happen. The Shield couldn't last forever. No one did.

He and Roman had gotten into arguments plenty of times, and Seth was always the one to break it up. Seth was "the architect" of the group. He always had a game plan.

Yet, Dean knew this was going to happen.

The last few weeks, Seth had very little to say when they were working up a strategy for their matches. When Dean and Roman went out after _Raw_ ended, Seth stayed behind and opted to go back to the hotel. When Evolution came out and ran their mouths, talking about their "adapt or perish" bullshit, Seth would unconsciously bit his lip in deep thought.

Seth showed all the signs of leaving, but Dean refused to believe it.

But now it was too late.

* * *

><p>Seth and the rest of Evolution had walked backstage a few minutes ago, so when Dean and Roman finally made it back there, they were nowhere to be seen.<p>

They went to the trainer's room in silence, where they received pain medicine and ice packs, then headed to their locker room. Seth's stuff was gone.

After a few minutes of silence, Dean spoke up. "This is my fault."

"What the hell are you talking about, Dean?" Roman asks.

"I realized Seth was acting different, but I didn't do anything to stop it," He explains, sighing.

"Dude, no one knew Seth was going to betray us," Roman says. "Quit blaming yourself. It's no one's fault but Hunter's for putting those thoughts into his head."

"Didn't you notice he was acting different?"

"Of course I did," He says. "When you're around someone for so long, you notice when something's wrong. I thought it was personal shit so I didn't ask."

Before Dean could respond, there was a knock at the door and Roman answered it. It was a tech hand, saying that Vince needed to talk to them.

"Tell him I have a headache," He says, lying down on the couch in the room.

"All right…" Roman says, leaving the room.

Dean figured he should start getting his stuff together, so he stood up. Someone knocked on the door, so he answered it.

"Hey…."

The two-toned Superstar who stood before him looked awkward, and by looking at Dean, guilty.

"Go away."

"But - "

"_Go away_," Dean growls, slamming the door shut.

"I just want to talk!" Seth yells from the other side of the door.

Dean yanks the door open, startling Seth. "You want to talk? Fine, we'll talk. Let's talk about the fact that you just betrayed us! You turned your back on us! We were practically brothers and you threw it all away. You sold out, Seth. You sold out and now I think you should leave."

"Brothers?" Seth exclaims. "You thought we were brothers? We were barely even friends. You're not even here in the real world half the time, because you're always stuck in your own little fantasy world in that sick head of yours! When Hunter offered me the opportunity to jump ship and join Evolution, I gladly took it!"

"Did one and a half years mean nothing to you?" Dean asks. "Some people are actually grateful for their friends, but I see now that you're just a fucking backstabbing little prick, and you know what? I'm glad you're gone. Roman and I don't need you anyway. You were only bringing us down."

Before Seth can respond, he slams the door in his face and goes to lie back down on the couch. It felt good to get that off his chest.

He hears the door open and close, so he sits up to look at Roman.

"So what's up?" Dean asks.

"Seth leaving was legit," He says. "We're no longer the Shield. They're splitting us up. I'm going to be in the Money in the Bank match. You're going to feud with Seth."

"So…"

"It's over, man," Roman says, sighing.

"It's been a good year and a half, man," Dean says.

"Glad we got to work together," He replies, smiling.

"Are we still brothers?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p><em>"The walls start breathing, my mind's unweaving. Maybe it's best you leave me alone. A weight is lifted on this evening. I give the final blow."<em>


	6. The Rock Show

**I'm aware that the times and such for each date of the Warped Tour change every day, so I'm basing this off of my Warped date, which was July 20th.**

**Also, I have a question. I have a few one-shots written, and the next one I want to post is femslash. How would you guys feel about that? Should I post it or not?**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the bands in this chapter, Vans Warped Tour, or Seth Rollins.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Rock Show - Blink-182<strong>

The line was long. Too long, if you asked him, but it's not like he wanted to show up late.

Every time he tried to leave the hotel, Dean or Roman kept stopping him. It wasn't like it was intentional – they just wanted him to workout with them or eat with them – but now Seth was practically at the end of the line.

He had been to the Warped Tour plenty of times, and knew to show up early, but it just didn't happen today.

"Quit it!"

Seth turned around, where two girls stood. One looked like teenager, while the other one must've been only a year or two younger than him and was significantly taller than the girl.

The teenager had long, black dyed hair, and intense eye makeup. She looked like a typical scene girl. She had on black and white checkered jeans, a short-sleeved black band tee, and black Converse.

The older girl had medium length brown hair that was up in a ponytail, and wasn't wearing much makeup. She had on a blue and purple tie-dye shirt, denim shorts, and purple Vans.

The taller one sighs. "Shut up, Amber. You need sunscreen. It's too hot for you to not wear it."

The younger girl – Amber – frowned. "Why don't you have to wear any?"

The older girl smirked. "I put some on at home, while you were busy putting on makeup and straightening your hair."

Amber groans. "Fine…"

The other girl started rubbing sunscreen on Amber's arms. Seth turned back around.

The line slowly started moving. Some of the lesser known bands walked around, selling CDs and merch, or advertising what stage they would be on.

Seth felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and it was the older of the two girls behind him. Her eyes widened when she saw his face, but she quickly recovered.

"Hi," She says.

"Hi," Seth says.

"I saw you looking at us a few minutes ago," She says. "Do you want some sunscreen?"

Flustered, Seth says, "Oh, uh…No, thanks. I'm-I'm good."

The girl had a small smile on her face as she shrugged. "Okay. I just wanted to ask."

"I wasn't staring, by the way," Seth adds. "I just didn't realize anyone was behind me and she – " He motions toward Amber. " – said something."

The girl raises an eyebrow. "My little sister scared you?"

"What? No!" Seth exclaims.

She looks at her sister. "You hear that, Amber? You scared a professional wrestler."

Seth raises an eyebrow. "You know who I am?"

Amber rolls her eyes. "Camille is obsessed with wrestling. Don't be flattered, she knows all of you."

Camille frowns. "Shut up, Amber."

"Whatever…" Amber takes out some earbuds and starts listening to music.

"Sorry about her…"

"Don't be," Seth says. "I think it's cool you like wrestling."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He smiles and nods. "Do you like this kind of music or did she drag you along?"

"I bought her tickets for her birthday," Camille explains. "We both love this kind of music, so I figured I'd come with her. She's only fourteen, so she can't drive yet and I need a break from everything going on in my life."

"What do you do for a living?" Seth asks.

The line moves and as they walk Seth notices that she's blushing.

"Well," She says. "I'm actually training to be a wrestler. That's my main priority. But I'm also a waitress."

"Awesome!" Seth says. "I hope to meet you in the WWE someday."

"Oh, not anytime soon." She shakes her head. "I've only been training for two years. I'm not ready at all."

"I said someday," He says. "Not tomorrow. If you ever want some help training, let me know."

They eventually get their bags checked and get their tickets scanned. Once they get a map and schedule, Amber spots some of her friends and walks away.

Seth chuckles. "Guess you're stuck with me, Cammie."

Camille raises an eyebrow. "Cammie?"

"Yeah." He shrugs.

"And who say I want to be with you?" She asks, playfully.

"Oh, come on, you know you want to be with me," He says. "It's better than being by yourself."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Now come on," He says. "Let's go listen to Less Than Jake."

It turned out that Camille had never listened to Less Than Jake before, and she was surprised to find out that she liked them. When they were done giving a kid a Mohawk on stage, Mayday Parade came out. Seth noticed Camille's face change when they came out.

"You like them?" He asks.

"I love them!" She exclaims. "What about you?"

"They're pretty awesome," He replies. "What's your favorite song?"

She didn't get a chance to answer because they started playing. She sang along to all the songs, but when she sang _Repent and Repeat_, something was different. Seth knew what her favorite song was.

When Mayday Parade finished playing, Camille and Seth wandered around, going to different tents. They each bought some band merch. When they got to the Glamour Kills tent, they ran into Amber, who was with two girls.

Seth looked at the merchandise while Camille talked to her sister. Amber eventually walked away and Camille walked up to Seth.

"Her favorite band is Get Scared, and they're playing in about two hours, so we're meeting her there," She explains.

Seth nods as he buys a shirt. They begin walking around again.

"So is Mayday Parade your favorite band?" Seth asks.

Camille shakes her head. "No. They're awesome and all, but I love Of Mice & Men. What about you? What's your favorite band?"

"Well, I love A Day to Remember, but they're not performing today," He says. "So I'd have to say Parkway Drive."

"I'll make you a deal," Camille says.

"Alright."

"If you listen to Of Mice & Men with me, I'll listen to Parkway Drive with you."

"Deal," Seth says instantly. He would do anything to hang out with Camille and get to know her more. If listening to music was what it took, he'd do it.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Amber, Camille, and Seth were hot, sweaty, and hungry. The sun was much lower in the sky as they waited at the main stage for Of Mice &amp; Men to start playing.<p>

A guitar starts playing and the crowd cheers. The band comes out and performs, even starting a mosh pit, which was against the rules, but they didn't seem to care.

Once they finished the song, a lot of people started leaving.

"Can we go now?" Amber asks.

"Not yet," Camille answers. "I promised Seth I'd stay and listen to his favorite band with him."

Amber groans.

"If you need to go, it's okay," Seth says.

Camille shakes her head. "No, I'm staying. Amber, you can go wait in the car if you want."

"Yes!"

Camille hands her sister the car keys, and she practically runs away.

"You could've left," Seth says. "I wouldn't have minded."

"No, I promised you I would listen to Parkway Drive," She says. "Unless you _want_ me to leave."

"No!" Seth exclaims as Camille smirks. "I do want you to stay. I just didn't want your sister to be mad at you!"

She rolls her eyes. "Amber is always mad at me. Come on, they've already started."

Seth and Camille listen to the band play. Camille was really into it, and Seth tried to be, but he kept looking at her. She never noticed.

Once the band finished playing, they made their way to the parking lot.

"Well, that's my car…" Camille says, nodding toward a black Toyota Civic with Amber in the passenger seat.

"I came here by myself, but you made it fun," Seth says. "So thanks for that."

She smiles, which makes him smile. "No problem. I loved hanging out with you."

"So, uh…" He says. "Monday Night Raw is being filmed here – well, not like _here_ – tomorrow."

Camille giggles at his nervousness. "I already have tickets. I'll be sure to cheer for you."

He smiles. "That'd be great."

She stands on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya, Cammie," He says, as she walks to her car.

* * *

><p><em>"I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour. I remember it's the first time that I saw her…there."<em>


	7. Running From Lions

**I'm back to updating this again! I have loads of these to post, so get ready! In the last chapter, I said this would be femslash, but I ended up scratching that idea. Now, it's Kaitlyn/Dean Ambrose. I do have a femslash one-shot coming up though, and I'll let you know when I post it.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers in this one-shot or All Time Low. Everyone either belongs to the WWE or themselves.**

* * *

><p><strong>Running From Lions - All Time Low<strong>

"Hey, Kait, are you okay?"

Kaitlyn looked up when she heard her name. She was sitting in the Divas locker room, looking down at her hands and thinking.

"Oh, hey, AJ," She replies. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" AJ asks, worried about her best friend.

Kaitlyn shrugs. "I don't know. To be honest, I'm just really confused. Can we talk about it later?"

"We can talk about it at the hotel," AJ suggests. "I'll see you there."

Before Kaitlyn can say anything in response, the Divas Champion turns around and exits the locker room. She probably had a match coming up.

Kaitlyn spent the rest of the show in the Divas' locker room, not talking to anyone and just thinking. Eventually, the show ended and AJ got her so that they could go back to the hotel.

The car ride was silent. AJ knew something was troubling her best friend, but she didn't know what. She didn't want to ask until they got to the hotel, so she kept her mouth shut, and Kaitlyn made no attempts to say anything.

Once they reached the hotel and got to their rooms, AJ quickly got down to business.

"Katie, what's wrong?" She asks.

Kaitlyn sighs. "You know Dean, right?"

"Dean Ambrose? Yeah." AJ frowns in confusion. "Why?"

"Well, we've been talking a lot lately and he's really cool and all. He likes me for me and I like him, but..."

"But what? Kaitlyn, that's great!" AJ exclaims.

"But there are rumors..."

"What kind of rumors?"

She shrugs. "I mean, people think he's some kind of crazy person and I don't know him that well, so what if they're right?"

"Have you tried talking to him about this?" AJ asks. "You can find out from him firsthand if he's actually crazy."

"Oh yeah, I'm just going to go up to him and say 'Oh, hey, Dean. I was wondering whether or not you're a crazy person.'" Kaitlyn rolls her eyes. "I'm sure that'll go great."

"It was just a suggestion," AJ says.

"Plus, we haven't really talked in a few days," Kaitlyn admits.

"Why?"

"I told him I needed to think about things," She explains. "I realized that if I kept this going we might end up in a relationship and I needed to figure out if that's what I really want. I mean, what if it turns out he's dangerous?"

"How has he been whenever you're together?" AJ asks.

"He's really sweet and a gentleman," Kaitlyn says. She sighs. "He just seems genuine."

"That's probably how he always is," AJ says. "Those rumors probably started because of how he is on-screen. He's probably a completely different person off-screen."

"You're probably right."

"And if you ask me, I think you should give him a chance," AJ says. "I think you guys would make a really cute couple."

Kaitlyn smiles. "Thanks, AJ. You're awesome."

"That's what I'm here for," She says, smirking.

"I'm going to find Dean. We need to talk."

* * *

><p>After texting Dean and telling him to meet her by the pool, Kaitlyn was now sitting in a chair by it. She was the only one there since the pool was going to close in ten minutes.<p>

"Hey, there you are."

Kaitlyn looked to her left and saw Dean Ambrose walking toward her. He had taken off his Shield gear and was now wearing a t-shirt and jeans. He was smiling.

"Hey." Kaitlyn smiles. "Yeah, sorry about that. I needed to think and I didn't need any distractions."

Dean takes a seat in the chair next to her. "What were you thinking about?"

"You, actually," She admits, smirking.

"Oh, really?" There was now a mischievous look in his eyes and he was smirking.

"Yep."

"And why couldn't I know that you were thinking about me?" He asks.

"It's a secret," She answers, smirking.

He chuckles. "I've taught you well. And since we're talking now, I have a question."

"Alright."

"You're one of the coolest girls I've ever met," He says. "Do you want to, maybe, go on a date? We can see where things go from there."

She grins. "I'd love to, Dean."

_"Running from lions never felt like such a mistake."_


	8. Everybody Talks

**This chapter is Zigglee, since they're my OTP and all. This is all I'll be posting today, but I'll continue to post more.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the wrestlers or Neon Trees. Everybody belongs to either the WWE or themselves.**

* * *

><p><strong>Everybody Talks - Neon Trees<strong>

Dolph sat in Catering, observing all the people who were in there. It looked like a high school cafeteria, filled with the different cliques. He sat by himself and, normally, Zack Ryder, but he was on the European Tour. They didn't really fit into one of the cliques.

First, there were the guys who knew they were popular and big: John Cena, Randy Orton, Sheamus, Batista, and Triple H. While Dolph was cocky on-screen, these guys were the cockiest bunch off-screen.

Then there were the Total Divas: the Bella Twins, Natalya, Naomi, Cameron, Eva Marie, and Summer Rae. They were all at their own table, gossiping. They were all friends behind the camera, but on the reality show, they were all bitter enemies.

The other Divas sat at a table of their own, and the NXT Divas, Paige, Lana, and Emma, sat by themselves. Summer Rae used to sit with them, but when she joined the Total Divas cast, she switched cliques.

There were also the guys that the WWE Universe loved, but they didn't let it get to their heads: Daniel Bryan, CM Punk, and the Shield. They weren't cocky at all (well, except for Punk, the self-proclaimed Best in the World) and were always discussing how to improve.

Family normally sat together. The Usos, Rhodes Brothers, and Bray Wyatt (along with Luke Harper and Erick Rowan) and Bo Dallas all sat at a table. Dolph assumed they told stories about their brothers, because there was always laughing coming from that table.

Dolph looked around the room, and his eyes stopped on a brown-haired Diva sitting by herself. She was looking around the room silently, a thoughtful look on her face. The table was empty except for the Divas Championship sitting next to her.

Dolph glanced at the other tables, but everyone was involved in their own conversations. He got up and took a seat at her table. When he sat down, she looked at him.

"Hey, Dolph," She says, surprised.

"Hey, AJ," He says. "Why are you by yourself?"

"I could be asking you the same question."

"I asked first," He says, smirking.

"I used to sit with Kaitlyn, but she left," AJ explains. "The Total Divas hate me and I hate them. The other Divas don't like me because they're jealous, and the NXT girls are mad because I beat Paige to win my title back." She shrugs. "What about you?"

"Zack is on the European Tour," Dolph says. "He'll be back soon."

"Well, we're both alone," She says. "Why don't you sit with me until Zack comes back?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>Dolph stood in Gorilla with Fandango, waiting for the segment currently happening to end. Their match was next.<p>

"What's going on with you and AJ?" Fandango asks.

"What are you talking about?"

"Rose said he saw you guys talking," He says, shrugging. "Don't you normally hang out with Ryder?"

"He's on the European Tour, and AJ was by herself, so I fixed both problems," Dolph explains, shrugging.

The Superstars in the ring came backstage and Fandango's music began playing.

* * *

><p>After their match, which included Summer Rae and Layla coming out to distract Fandango, Dolph made his way to his locker room.<p>

John Cena and Randy Orton walked down the hallway, laughing about something. Dolph walked by and they started whispering.

"Hey Dolph!"

The blonde Superstar sighs and turns around. "What do you want, Randy?"

"I heard you were talking to AJ," The Viper says.

"Yeah, I was," Dolph says, confused. "So?"

"She's bad news," Randy says. "You should stay away from her."

"I'm going to need more information than that," Dolph says.

"She broke my friend's heart," Randy says, pointing at John.

Dolph raises an eyebrow. "You guys didn't even date."

"They did on-screen," Randy shoots back. "That's close enough."

"Okay..." Dolph says. "Listen, as much as I love talking to you guys, I could care less about what you two have to say. So I'm going to go..."

Before they can respond, Dolph turns around and quickly walks into his locker room.

* * *

><p>The next day, the WWE was in a new city to film SmackDown. Dolph showed up early and had an hour to kill before the show started, so he went to Catering. There were other Superstars and Divas in there, including AJ. When Dolph walked in there, it got silent. People were trying to hide the fact that they were staring at him.<p>

Dolph walked over to AJ's table and sat down.

"You do know they're staring at you, right?" AJ asks.

He rolls his eyes. "Let them. I don't care."

"Really?"

"Yeah," He replies. "This may come as a shock to you, but I don't care about the shit people think about me."

"Oh, wow..." She says, softly. "That's awesome. I feel the same way, actually."

"Really?" He asks and she laughs.

"If I cared about what the Divas thought, I'd be begging one of their little cliques to let me join," She says. "But I like sitting with you a lot more."

"I'm glad we're on the same page," He says. "You're a great girl. You shouldn't have to beg for anything, let alone friends. They should be crawling over here begging for _your_ friendship."

AJ blushes. "Yeah, right..."

"You can choose not to believe me if you want," Dolph says, shrugging. "But I believe it, and hopefully you will too, eventually."

"Yeah, maybe eventually."

* * *

><p><em>"I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time. I find out that everybody talks, everybody talks, everybody talks."<em>


	9. Lullabies

**I am so scared to post this because it's my first time writing both femslash and a sex scene. Hopefully I didn't do too bad, but please let me know what you think. I posted this on Wattpad a few months ago and got no feedback, so I don't even know if I did good or not. D:**

**WARNING: THIS ONE-SHOT IS RATED M. IT IS FEMSLASH AND CONTAINS A SEX SCENE. IF YOU'RE NOT INTO THAT, DON'T READ IT.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the wrestlers or All Time Low. They belong to the WWE or to themselves (or Hopeless Records, I guess).**

* * *

><p><strong>Lullabies - All Time Low<strong>

"You're what?!"

"AJ, I'm sorry," Kaitlyn says. "But tomorrow night is my last night wrestling."

"But you can't leave me!" AJ blurts out.

"What are you talking about?" Kaitlyn asks. "Why not?"

She widens her eyes. "Um... You're my best friend, Kaitlyn. You're my sidekick. Who else is going to stick by my side?"

Kaitlyn sighs. "I'm sorry... But my last match is going to be against you. So that's something to be happy about."

AJ frowns, so Kaitlyn moves forward and hugs her. AJ was significantly shorter than her best friend, so her face was resting on her breasts, but she wasn't complaining.

When they separated, the two best friends looked at each other.

"I'm going to miss you," AJ says softly.

"I'll miss you too," Kaitlyn says. It was silent for a moment. "So, uh, I need to go. I have a match."

"Good luck," AJ says as her friend walked away.

* * *

><p>The next night was the filming of Main Event. The Divas match was second on the card and they were waiting in Gorilla.<p>

"I'm still sad," AJ says.

"I know." Kaitlyn sighs. "I can't believe this is my last match."

AJ looks at the monitor. Alberto del Rio was pinning Rob Van Dam. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"After our match, I have a going away present for you," She says. "Okay?"

"Okay."

Del Rio and RVD walked backstage, so Kaitlyn and AJ both walked out.

It was one of their best matches. It was everything a Divas match should be.

At the end, AJ jumped up and wrapped her legs around her friend's waist, hugging her. Their foreheads were touching and their lips were close, but AJ had to resist the urge to touch her lips to Kaitlyn's.

They walked backstage together.

"Come with me," AJ says, grabbing Kaitlyn's hand and dragging her down the hallway.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes but didn't protest. AJ dragged her to her locker room. She quickly walked inside and shut the door.

"What's going on -?"

AJ grabs her friend's face and kisses her. By the time Kaitlyn had registered what had happened, AJ pulled away.

AJ's eyes were wide as she said, "If you want more of that, I'll be in my hotel room."

Before Kaitlyn can respond, AJ leaves. She can still feel her lips on hers.

She couldn't explain why, but she did want more. A lot more.

* * *

><p>AJ sat nervously on her bed in her hotel room. After she had kissed Kaitlyn, she quickly left the arena. She was still in her ring gear when she came back to the hotel, so she changed into her pajamas - a tank top and shorts - and put her hair into a ponytail.<p>

She wasn't sure if Kaitlyn was going to come. She didn't even know if Kaitlyn felt the same way. AJ had started developing feelings for her when they were both in NXT, so she figured she should let her know about them. That way, if she didn't feel the same way, they'd never have to see each other again.

There was a knock at the door. AJ's eyes widened and she got up to answer it.

It was Kaitlyn.

She was wearing a tank top and denim shorts. She looked nervous, but had a certain look in her eye.

"Kaitlyn, I - "

"Shh..." She says, slowly walking into the room. She shuts the door and locks it.

"But I - "

Kaitlyn smashes her lips into AJ's. She shoves her against the wall. AJ is surprised at first, but quickly begins kissing back. She puts her fingers into Kaitlyn's hair. Kaitlyn's hand finds AJ's ponytail holder and pulls it out of her hair.

Kaitlyn runs her tongue along AJ's lips and she allows it to enter her mouth. AJ moans into the kiss and Kaitlyn moves to her neck. She begins talking.

"I didn't realize I wanted this," She says, slightly out of breath. "Not until you kissed me. Now I can't get enough."

AJ was going to reply, but Kaitlyn begins sucking on her neck and she lets out a moan. She moves her head back and AJ looks at her expectantly.

Kaitlyn takes her hand. "Come on."

She leads her over to the bed. AJ sits down and quickly gets to work taking off Kaitlyn's shirt. She was wearing a bra.

"Go ahead," She whispers. "Take it off."

AJ's hands find the clasps and she unhooks them. The bra slides off and AJ stares at her friend's breasts. She grabs them and holds them in her hands, unsure of what to do. She brings one to her mouth and begins sucking. Kaitlyn moans.

"You like that, huh?" AJ asks, smirking. Kaitlyn only nods, so she goes back to sucking it.

Once the nipple is hard, she switches to the other breast.

Out of breath, Kaitlyn says, "Hold on."

AJ stops and looks at her. Kaitlyn grabs the bottom of AJ's shirt and looks at her. She nods.

Kaitlyn takes off her friend's shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra.

Kaitlyn smirks. "My turn."

She begins sucking on AJ's breasts and AJ begins moaning. She grabs onto Kaitlyn's hair tightly.

When she's done, AJ lays down and Kaitlyn gets on top of her. They begin kissing again, slow and passionate. As the kissing intensifies, AJ's hands find the button of Kaitlyn's jeans. Kaitlyn separates, smirking.

"I have a surprise for you," She says as AJ unbuttons her shorts and pulls them down.

"You're not wearing underwear," AJ says breathlessly. She gives her a quick peck on the lips.

"That's right."

"Here," AJ says, bringing her finger to Kaitlyn's mouth. She gladly lets her put it in. She takes it out and moves down to her pussy.

AJ hesitates, but Kaitlyn says, "Do it."

She shoves her finger into Kaitlyn's pussy, who moans.

AJ smirks. "You like that?" Kaitlyn nods.

AJ moves her finger in and out, slow at first, but soon she was doing it faster and faster.

"Oh my God!" Kaitlyn yells.

"Kaitlyn," AJ says. She looks at her. "Sit on my face."

AJ lies back down and Kaitlyn doesn't think twice as she sits on AJ's face. AJ grabs Kaitlyn's ass cheeks and begins flicking her tongue on Kaitlyn's clit, who begins moaning loudly.

"Oh, fuck!" She yells.

AJ begins sucking on Kaitlyn's clit and she somehow begins moaning louder than before.

"Oh god, AJ, I'm about to cum!" She yells.

With just the right flick of her tongue, Kaitlyn reached her climax. Her sweet juices poured into AJ'a mouth, who greedily swallowed it.

When she was finally done and her body was limp, Kaitlyn rolled over. AJ crawled on top of her and kissed her. Kaitlyn tasted herself on AJ's lips and smiled. She brings her hands to AJ's shorts and pulls them down, exposing her wet underwear.

"Your turn," Kaitlyn whispers into the kiss, flipping AJ over and taking control.

_This is definitely a sweet goodbye_, Kaitlyn thought.

* * *

><p><em>"Make it a sweet, sweet goodbye. It could be for the last time and it's not right."<em>


	10. Gives You Hell

**I feel much more confident posting this because it's Dean Ambrose/OC, and it has no sex in it. xD So the first part of this takes place about 5 years ago, and then it goes on to Survivor Series 2012.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the wrestlers or the All-American Rejects. They belong either to the WWE or to themselves.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gives You Hell - The All-American Rejects<strong>

Jon Moxley stood in his apartment, walking all over the place frantically. The front door opened and his girlfriend, Violet, walked in, carrying groceries.

"Hi, sweetie," She says, smiling. She set the groceries on the counter and looked at Jon, noticing his expression. "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen my trunks?" He asked, walking closer to her.

She frowned. "Jon, it's November. It's too cold to go swimming."

"My wrestling trunks."

"Oh."

"You know where they are, don't you?" He asked. The only thing separating them now was the counter.

Violet widened her eyes. "Uh..."

"Vi, you better tell me where the hell my stuff is," He warned.

She looked down. "I don't think you want to know..."

"Where the fuck did you put my wrestling trunks?!" He yelled.

"I sold them, okay?" She yelled back at him.

He looked at her incredulously. "Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

"No," She protested.

"Vi, I need those to wrestle," He said, trying to calm down. "Wrestling is how I earn money. It's my job and our only source of income, because God knows you're not getting a job."

"Actually," She said. "I got you a job interview."

"I don't want a job interview," He said. "I want my goddamn trunks!"

"Jon, think about it," She said. "You could get a normal job. You wouldn't have to wrestle anymore! We could get married and have kids and you wouldn't have to come home bleeding all the time."

"Violet," He said. "I love wrestling. It's my passion. If you can't accept that, there's the door." He points at the front door.

Her eyes began to water. "You don't mean that..."

"Support me and my dreams or get the fuck out," He said.

She stood there for a few seconds, then walked into their room. A few minutes later, she came out with a suitcase. She looked at him.

"Goodbye, Jon."

And she left.

* * *

><p>Dean Ambrose stood backstage. Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns stood next to him, talking. Dean remained silent.<p>

"You guys are on in five," A tech hand says.

Seth responds and the tech hand walks away. He looks at Dean.

"Nervous?"

Dean shakes his head. "Nah. I'm just thinking."

"Oh, all right."

The three NXT Superstars had just been put into a stable, so they weren't used to each other and didn't know one another very well.

They were currently backstage for Survivor Series. It was their time to debut on the main roster, and they were doing it in the most controversial way possible.

* * *

><p>When they debuted, they interfered in CM Punk's match against Ryback and John Cena. They triple powerbombed Ryback, quickly making a name for themselves.<p>

When they were done, they headed backstage. Seth and Roman walked one way, and Dean walked to his locker room. He took a shower and got changed. When he was done, he noticed his phone vibrating. The number was unfamiliar.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Hi..."

His eyes widen. "Violet?"

"Yeah," She replies. "Listen, I was watching Survivor Series and I saw you debut. I just... I missed you. I wanted to talk to you, to hear your voice."

"It's been five years," He says. "Why are you only calling now?"

"I..." She pauses. "After I left you, I started teaching. I'm still doing it. You're still doing what you're doing. I just... Jon, will you please - ?"

"No," He interrupts.

"But - "

"Violet, no," He says. "You're only calling because I'm successful now and you want to be seen with me. This has nothing to do with me. If you cared about me, you'd have called a long time ago. I'm sorry, Violet. Find another guy because I'm not interested."

She sighs. "Okay... Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Goodbye, Vi."

* * *

><p><em>"I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face and it never feels out of place. Now you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace, I wonder how bad that tastes."<em>


	11. Teenagers

**This isn't a serious one-shot at all because the song isn't serious at all, either. It was fun to write, though. :P**

**I'm so glad you guys are liking these one-shots! I've been getting lots of reviews, faves, and follows, and it makes me happy. :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any members of the Shield or My Chemical Romance. I just own any unfamiliar people.**

* * *

><p><strong>Teenagers - My Chemical Romance<strong>

Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns walked backstage. They had just finished wrestling the Wyatt Family, and were exhausted. It was silent as they walked, the same thought on each of their minds.

_God, I need a shower._

"So..." Dean begins.

"I'm not going to the club with you tonight," Seth says.

"While I usually love partying, I'm too exhausted to do anything," Roman says.

Dean frowns. "You guys are no fun."

Seth and Roman laughed softly. Once they reached the locker room, they showered. Dean was ready to go to the club, dressed in a white t-shirt, black jacket, and jeans. Roman and Seth dressed down, both of them planning on going straight to the hotel, calling their fiancées, and going to sleep.

"You two have fun," Dean jokes. "But not too much fun. Don't want you hurting yourselves."

Seth rolls his eyes. "Shut up, Ambrose."

Dean chuckles and walks away. Seth and Roman go in the opposite direction. Seth opens the door to the exit, and they walk outside.

There were hundreds of screaming girls. The screaming got louder when Seth and Roman got outside. There was a bunch of flashing lights. Luckily, there was a rope separating the members of the Shield from the girls, or else they'd be in big trouble. There were a few security guards standing in front of them.

"Sorry about this," One of them says.

"Did Ambrose not tell you to go to the opposite side of the arena?" Another one asks.

Roman and Seth look at each other, frowning.

"Nope," Roman says.

"Guess he forgot to tell us," Seth adds.

"You may want to go back inside," The first security guard says.

The members of the Shield walk back into the arena. Seth starts walking away, but Roman pulls out his phone and stops.

"What are you doing?" Seth asks, confused.

"Just a sec..." Roman mutters.

When he finishes, he puts his phone back in his pocket. He walks back to the door and sticks his head out.

"Hey!" He yells. The screaming gets louder. "If you want to meet Dean Ambrose, he's just a few blocks away at a club!"

He closes the door as the screaming somehow gets louder.

Seth laughs. "Good idea."

"Thanks," Roman replies. "Now that they're leaving, we should be able to get back to the hotel."

They walk outside. Only a handful of girls remained, and they gladly signed autographs. Once the rest of the girls were gone, they got in the car and headed to the hotel.

* * *

><p>Dean got out of his car and walked toward the club. There was a long line, and he got at the end of it. His phone vibrates and takes it out, smiling when he sees it's Roman.<p>

_Hey man, I changed my mind. What club are you at? And I need directions._

Dean gladly texts him the directions. He puts his phone back in his pocket and the line moves forward.

A few minutes later, Dean hears a faint screaming. He dismisses it, but as it gets louder, he turns around.

A large group of girls was running down the street. A few had posters, a lot of them had on Shield t-shirts, and all of them were running toward him.

"I see him!" One girl shouts.

"Dean!"

"Have my babies!"

"Ah, shit," Dean mutters.

He quickly turns around and starts running down the street. He should've taken the car, but it was a nice night, so he had decided to walk.

He was regretting that decision.

As he ran, Dean tried to figure out how they had found him. He went out the other side of the arena, which was free of fangirls. The only person he had told his location was...

Roman.

Dean ran all the way to the hotel, only stopping once to catch his breath. When he saw how close the girls were, he quickly started running again.

Once he reached the hotel, he made it on the elevator right before it closed. He sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>Roman and Seth sat in their hotel room, absentmindedly watching TV.<p>

"When do you think Dean will be back?" Seth asks.

"I don't - "

The door to their hotel slams open and Dean walks in, out of breath. When he shuts the door, he turns around and glares at Roman.

"What's up?" Roman asks, smirking.

"You sent crazy fangirls after me!" Dean exclaims.

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did!" Dean yells. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

Roman shrugs. "I've been called worse."

Seth rolls his eyes. "Just go to sleep, Dean. Argue in the morning. You'll wake people up if you do it now."

Dean glares at Roman for a few seconds then sighs. "Fine..."

"Good," Seth says. "Roman, accept the fact that Dean is probably going to kill you in the morning."

Roman sighs. "Fine..."

"Good," Seth repeats. "Now go to sleep!"

* * *

><p><em>"Teenagers scare the living shit out of me. They found care less, as long as someone will bleed. So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone but not me."<em>


	12. A Love Like War

**This is a PunkLee one-shot, and when I wrote it back in (according to Wattpad) November, I didn't ship them at all, but now I kinda do ship them, at least a little bit. (Not as much as Zigglee, of course. :P)**

**I really love the song this one-shot is named after, so go check it out. **

**It takes place directly after the 2014 Royal Rumble.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely no one. The wrestlers mentioned in this one-shot currently belong to themselves. All Time Low belongs to themselves, and Vic Fuentes belongs to Pierce the Veil.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Like War - All Time Low feat. Vic Fuentes<strong>

The Royal Rumble match had just ended. Batista won, which didn't surprise anyone, and if they didn't like it, they couldn't do anything about it.

Batista stood in the ring, celebrating, while the eliminated Superstars were backstage or in the trainer's room. April Mendez stood among the men, waiting for her boyfriend and former WWE Champion, Phil Brooks, to get backstage. When she finally spotted him, she smiled.

He barely glanced at her as he stormed by, a stormy look on his face. April frowned and turned around as he walked away. She quickly went after him.

"Phil!"

He said nothing, just continued down the hallway. April followed close behind.

"Phil!" She repeats.

He slows down but doesn't stop.

"Don't follow me, April," He says. "Go back to the hotel. I'll meet you there."

Without another word, Phil finishes his journey down the hallway. He got to the end and turned right, walking into a room. After a few seconds, April walked to the end of the hallway to see where he went.

The door read _Vince McMahon_.

She sighed. This was definitely going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how long it had been. She sat on the ground outside the office, just waiting for him to come out. When she heard the door open, she shot up.<p>

Phil slammed the door shut, rattling the walls, and stormed down the hall. He didn't even glance at her. April frowned, but quickly ran after him.

"Phil!"

He whirled around, a scowl on his face.

"I told you to go, April."

"But..."

"Why are you still here?!"

April knew he had an anger problem. She read about it on the dirt sheets. She heard the guys backstage talk about it. Hell, she's had his ex-girlfriends - Amy Dumas and Beth Phoenix - tell her to her face, but she just brushed them off as being jealous.

Now she knew what they were talking about.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay..." She says, softly.

His face softens just a little, but he yells, "Do I fucking look okay?!"

"I..."

"I just fucking quit! Do you think I'm okay?"

April's eyes widen. "You... You quit?"

"I went in there and told Vince that I'm going home," He says. "I'm getting on a plane and going to Chicago. I'm fucking sick of this company."

"But..."

Phil saw the sad look on his girlfriend's face and sighed. "Look, April. I've been fed up with this company for a while, long before I started dating you."

"But you're leaving me."

"You can come visit me in Chicago whenever you want," He says. "I promise this has nothing to do with you. I love you, April, more than I've ever loved anybody. I just can't take working for this company anymore."

It was silent for a minute or two. Phil looked at April's sad, thinking face. He wanted nothing more than for her to be happy, but he needed to be happy too, and working for the WWE wasn't doing that for him.

Finally, April sighs. "Okay. Go. I'll miss you a lot, but like you said, I can visit you."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Phil asks, concerned.

April nods and attempts a smile. "Yeah. I'm okay. Now go before I'm not okay."

Phil hugs her and she rests her head on his chest. He kisses the top of her head.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" She mumbles into his shirt.

He laughs. Maybe a little too loudly, but he really needed to. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

><p><em>"In the chill of your stare I am painfully lost, like a deer in the lights of an oncoming bus."<em>


	13. I Want

**Hey, I'm actually updating at a normal time! xD**

**When this song came on, I automatically thought of writing a Jorrie (John Cena/Torrie Wilson) one-shot, so I did. I'm pretty sure she doesn't read wrestling fanfics anymore, but this is dedicated to my Internet friend Kalina because they were her wrestling OTP. ^.^**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own no one in this one-shot. John Cena belongs to the WWE, Torrie Wilson belongs to herself, and One Direction also belongs to themselves.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Want - One Direction<strong>

John Cena woke up. He was home for a couple of days and he was spending them with his girlfriend, former WWE Diva Torrie Wilson.

Torrie was up and dressed. The room smelled of perfume, which he assumed was what woke him up. He looked outside and the sun hadn't come up. He looked at the clock on the bedside table.

"Tor, it's two in the morning," He says, sitting up. "What are you doing up?"

She turns around to look at him. "It's Black Friday, silly! We need to get to the stores early if we want to get anything!"

"We?"

"Come on, John, it'll be fun," She begs. "I promise!"

"How will going shopping at two in the morning be fun?" He asks.

"Well, we're not shopping until eight," She explains. "That's when the doors open."

"Why are we leaving at two, then?" He asks, confused.

"To make sure we get a good spot in line!" She says, as if it's obvious. He frowns and she sighs. "It'll only be for a couple of hours. When we're done, we can come home and you can watch football. It's rivalry week or something, right?"

John thinks it over for a minute. "It'll only be for a couple of hours?"

Torrie grins. "I promise!"

John rolls his eyes and smiles. "Alright, I'll go. Let me get dressed and we can go."

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>It was now 8:30 AM. They were in one of Torrie's favorite boutiques in Tampa, and the place and crowded with women arguing over clothes and purses. John had just witnessed Torrie ripping a bag from a pregnant woman's hands.<p>

"Uh, Tor...?" He trails off, frowning.

Torrie looks at her boyfriend and smiles. She smooths her hair down and laughs nervously. "Relax, John, it's all part of the Black Friday fun."

"I think I'm going to wait outside," He says, turning around.

"Okay!" Torrie exclaims. "I'll meet you when I'm done!"

John walked outside and found he wasn't the only guy dragged out by his girlfriend. A few of the guys outside recognized him and they began talking about wrestling and other sports.

Finally, Torrie came out of the store, carrying two bags.

"I'm done, John!" She says.

John says his goodbyes to the guys and follows his girlfriend to the next store.

"What did you get?" He asks, glancing at the bags.

"Just some things for my friends," She says, shrugging. "Shoes for Lillian, a necklace for Maryse. Just girl things."

John nods as they arrive at the next store, which had even more people than the first store.

"I'm just going to stay out here again," John says.

"Okay, see you in a bit," Torrie says, barely paying attention to him as she walked into the store.

* * *

><p>After two hours of shopping, John was exhausted.<p>

"Are we almost done?" He asks, frowning.

Torrie giggles. "Almost. I still need to buy you a Christmas gift."

John perked up. "You know, I think I might need to come in to this store with you so that I can, uh..."

"No!" Torrie rolls her eyes. "You can't see what I'm getting you! It's a surprise. Wait out here. When I'm done, we can go home."

John sighs. "Okay..."

As Torrie walks into the store, a guy outside says, "Man, you're whipped!"

"I know," John replies, smiling. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p><em>"Give you this, give you that, blow a kiss, take it back. If I looked inside your brain, I would find lots of things: clothes, shoes, diamond rings, stuff that's driving me insane."<em>


	14. The Boy Who Could Fly

**This one is really short, but I think it's pretty good, so you should probably read it. It's Dean Ambrose/OC. :P**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Haven. Dean Ambrose belongs to the WWE.**

* * *

><p>The snow fell from the sky, slowly but steadily. His dirty blonde hair, as well as the flowers he was carrying, were coated with small white snowflakes. The sky was an orangish-magenta color. It was Christmas Eve, so most people were with their families rather than in a cemetery.<p>

He wandered through the cemetery until he found the grave he was looking for.

**_HAVEN ELEANOR BOONE  
><em>****_MARCH 28, 1988 - NOVEMBER 24, 2014  
><em>****_SISTER, DAUGHTER, GIRLFRIEND_**

Dean Ambrose dropped to his knees. Even with the snow, he was wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt with no jacket. He didn't feel the snow or the cold. He hadn't felt anything since...

He let out a shaky breath as he set the flowers down. Snow had accumulated on top of the tombstone, so he brushed it off. His hand was red when he brought it back, but he didn't feel it.

That's probably how Haven felt. She was always drowning her sorrows in alcohol and drugs, and one day, it finally caught up to her. The chemicals she put in her body numbed her, just like how her absence numbed Dean.

"It's been a month." He pauses. "I just can't believe it. I never thought this would happen. You're supposed to be here with me. You're supposed to be laughing at my dumb jokes, and watching me wrestle, and celebrating Christmas with me. I shouldn't be here...talking to you like this."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know how I'm supposed to live without you, Haven. We had our whole lives planned out. I know you had your demons, but... This was never supposed to happen. I was going to help you. Your life wasn't supposed to end like this!"

Dean stood up. He held back tears as he put his head in his hands. He could almost see Haven.

Her jet black hair. She had dyed it a month into their relationship, claiming her brown hair was "disgustingly ugly." Her slightly pale skin. She was nowhere near being a vampire, but she always considered herself the next Paige. Her signature black nail polish and eye shadow, and the black Vans she wore everyday.

But now she was gone. Haven was gone and Dean couldn't do anything about it. A drunk driving accident took her life too soon. She was the drunk one, Dean knew, which made the pain even worse.

He turned around and looked at her grave. His flowers sat in the snow. He sighed.

"I was wanting to do this on Christmas, but...well, you scratched those plans, darling."

He reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small black box, set it next to the flowers, and walked away.

* * *

><p><em>"And I break my glasses as I fall in the street! If you were gonna leave this world, how could it be without me? Now it's all over my tongue and still it has no taste, 'cause without you there is no me. There's no me at all. Sometimes love dies like a dog."<em>


	15. Let It Go

**This one is much more lighthearted compared to the last one. It's Roman Reigns/Bayley, so how could it not be? :P**

**Also, I just realized I didn't put the name of the song at the beginning of the last one. It was _The Boy Who Could Fly_ by Pierce the Veil, for anyone wondering.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything in this one-shot. _Frozen_ and _Let It Go_ belong to Disney, and Roman Reigns and Bayley belong to the WWE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Let It Go - Idina Menzel<strong>

Roman Reigns sat backstage at the NXT taping, waiting for his girlfriend, Bayley, to arrive. He was kind of early, so he wasn't worried.

NXT and WWE Superstars, Divas, and backstage workers wandered into Catering. A few minutes later, Bayley arrived. Her eyes scanned the room before landing on Roman. She grinned and rushed over to him. She sat down in the chair across from him.

"Guess what?" She asked, bouncing in her seat.

Roman smiled. "What?"

"I just watched the best movie ever!" She exclaimed. "There was romance, and it was funny, and it had singing!"

Roman raised an eyebrow. "What did you watch?"

"_Frozen_!"

Roman almost groaned, but managed to remain silent. His daughter had been obsessing over that movie recently. She was always singing the songs, and had even dressed up as Anna for Halloween.

Roman had had enough of _Frozen_.

"Oh," He said, nodding. "I've heard it that. Isn't it the highest-grossing animated movie ever?"

"Yeah, I think so!" She responded.

Roman looked at the time. "Your match with Sasha is coming up. You should put on your gear. I'll meet you in Gorilla, okay?"

"Okay!"

Bayley hopped up and left, heading to the Divas' locker room. Roman let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Roman headed to Gorilla, where Sasha Banks, Bayley's partner, was already waiting. As she stretched, Bayley arrived. She was humming.<p>

Roman smiled. "What are you humming?"

"Just a song from _Frozen_," Bayley said. "It's called _LetIt Go_."

"Oh."

Sasha's music began playing, so he stopped talking. Once she was in the ring, Bayley's music played and she headed out to the ring.

* * *

><p>Once the match ended, the girls headed to the locker room, and a few minutes later, Bayley returned, ready to go back to the hotel.<p>

Roman and Bayley walked down the hallway, toward the exit. Bayley's humming had turned into soft singing.

By the time they were in the car, she was singing at a normal volume.

"Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!"

Roman sighed. Bayley stopped singing and looked at him, frowning.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No." He shakes his head.

"There is!" She exclaimed. "Do you not like my singing?"

"It's not your singing, I promise," He assured her. "It's just...the song."

"You don't like the song?" She asked.

"Not really, no."

"Okay," She said.

"Okay...?"

"If you don't like the song, I won't sing it," She explained. "I don't want to annoy you."

The rest of the car ride was filled was small talk. They finally arrived back at the hotel, getting out of the car and going to their hotel room.

When they walked in, Roman noticed the DVD case sitting on his bed, next to her laptop.

Bayley walked over to her bed and took off her shoes.

"Hey, Bayley." She looked up. He was holding the movie. "Do you want to watch _Frozen_...again?"

* * *

><p><em>"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know! Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!"<em>


	16. I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

**This one-shot was requested by vanessa. stegall2. I wasn't sure where I was going with this at first, but then I eventually figured it out. xD**

**This one-shot is Randy Orton/OC. :P**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely no one. Randy Orton belongs to the WWE, Alanna belongs to Randy, Vanessa belongs to vanessa. stegall2, and Aerosmith belongs to themselves.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing - Aerosmith<strong>

Vanessa was sitting in her hotel room when she got the call.

"Hello?" She answered.

"I don't know how I feel about this."

"Randy?" She asked, frowning. Her boyfriend didn't normally call her, considering he was just down the hall. He could easily walk over to her room. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know how I feel about it," He repeated.

"Randy, I have no idea what you're talking about," She said. "I'm going to need you to elaborate."

"Do you know what today is?" He asked.

"No…?"

"It was Alanna's first day of school," He said. "I missed Alanna's first day of school because she's all the way in St. Louis and I'm here, in Boston."

"I'm sorry," She said, sighing. "I wish you could've been there."

"I do, too," He said.

Suddenly, Vanessa grinned. "Hey, I'll talk to you later, okay? I need to make a call."

"Uh, okay. Sure. I'll talk to you later, Vanessa."

She hung up and quickly called someone else.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered the phone.

"Hi, Vince. It's Vanessa," She said. "I had a question to ask."

* * *

><p>"Vanessa, where are you going?" Randy asked, frowning. "We were supposed to take that exit."<p>

"I know what I'm doing," She said.

It was Monday night, so they were heading to the arena to film _Raw._ At least, that's where they were supposed to be going. Vanessa was driving and had driven past the exit that would take them to the arena, and she had just passed the next one, too.

After driving past three more exits, Randy asked, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," She replied, smirking.

"We can't just miss _Raw_," Randy protested. "I have a match, and you're the number one contender for the Divas title, so you should probably be there, too."

"Relax, Randy," She said. "I talked to Vince and he said it's fine. He's replacing you with Roman Reigns. And I didn't have a match, anyway. I was just going to be on commentary, but I don't have to. Now, you are going to be quiet and let me drive you to this super cool place, okay?"

"Okay…" Randy mumbled. He knew when Vanessa set her mind to something, there was no stopping her.

So they drove. And drove. And eventually, Randy had to say something.

"Where the hell are we going?" He asked. "We've been in the car for two hours."

"Shh," She replied. "What did I tell you about asking questions, Randal?"

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

Eventually, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Randy woke up, the sun was up and he was surrounded by familiar places. He looked out the window, then back at Vanessa.<p>

"Are we in St. Louis?" He asked.

"Yeah…" She nodded. Her voice was tired.

It was quiet again, and Vanessa kept her eyes fixated on the road. Eventually, they reached the parking lot of an elementary school, and she parked.

"How do you know what school Alanna goes to?" Randy asked, grinning.

All Vanessa could do was shrug. Randy knew she was tired, so he went inside.

After talking to the secretary in the front office, Randy found the kindergarten hallway, and Alanna's class. He knocked on the door, and the teacher – a friendly, elderly woman – answered it. He softly explained who he was, and she smiled and let him in.

"Daddy!"

Alanna stood up and ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his legs. He bent down and picked her up, wrapping her in a hug. They talked for a few minutes.

"I have to go now, Alanna," Randy said, frowning. "I have to get back to work."

"Okay!" She said, and he put her back on the ground. "Beat up Seth Rollins, okay?"

He chuckled. "Don't worry, I will."

"Bye, Daddy!"

"Bye, Alanna."

* * *

><p>When he made it back outside, he quickly found the car. He saw that Vanessa had fallen asleep, so he quietly got into the car. When he shut the door, she jolted awake.<p>

"I wasn't sleeping!" She exclaimed.

Randy chuckled. "Vanessa, get in the backseat and get some sleep. I'll drive."

"Are you sure?" She asked, frowning.

He kissed on the cheek. "I'm sure. Get back there."

She didn't have the energy to nod, so she just crawled into the backseat, and Randy got into the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>When Vanessa woke up, she was in a hotel room. She looked around, and her eyes landed on Randy, who was watching TV.<p>

"We made it back?" She asked.

He looked over at her. "We did. You slept the whole time."

She sat up. "That's good."

"Thank you, by the way," He said. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but you sounded so sad when you called me, so I figured you should at least get to see her second day of school," She explained.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, but I do like hearing it." She smirked. "I love you, too."

"About next year…"

"We'll see, Orton."

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together. I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever."_


	17. American Beauty American Psycho

**This one is really short, but I like it, so it's all good. xD And it's Dean Ambrose/Kaitlyn, who I seem to ship more than I realize haha.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own no one. Kaitlyn belongs to herself, Dean Ambrose belongs to the WWE, and Fall Out Boy belongs to themselves.**

* * *

><p><strong>American BeautyAmerican Psycho - Fall Out Boy**

Kaitlyn walked backstage. She had just finished wrestling her last ever match for the WWE, facing her best friend, AJ Lee. She headed to the locker room.

He stood there, watching her. His dirty blonde hair was in his face, making it hard to tell who he was looking at. He leaned on the wall, his arms crossed and his mouth in a frown.

She just had her last match. He had to tell her soon. If he didn't, he'd never see her again. But what if _she_ didn't want to see _him_ again?

He was crazy. He had the nickname "Lunatic Fringe" for a reason. Sure, talked to himself sometimes - well, a lot. But it wasn't like he was planning on murdering someone. Not a lot of people talked to him, and he realized that he liked the company of himself more than others'.

Then there was Kaitlyn. She was beautiful. Drop dead gorgeous. She wouldn't go for a guy like him. She could have guy she wanted; why would she pick _Dean Ambrose_?

He realized he was talking to himself again because people were staring at him as they walked by.

He wasn't normally so nervous. Kaitlyn just did this kind of thing to him. The kind of thing that messed up his confidence and confused him.

He was Dean fucking Ambrose! He went out every night in front of millions of people, and beat guys up. He shouldn't be nervous.

Finally, Dean pushed himself off the wall. If he was going to do this, he had to do it now.

He walked to the Divas locker room. He stood in front of it for a few seconds before finding the courage to knock. The door opened and Rosa Mendes stood in front of him.

She raised her eyebrow. "Dean?"

"Heh, yeah..."

"I didn't know you knew where the Divas locker room was," Rosa commented.

"I didn't either." He chuckled nervously. "Is, uh, Kaitlyn in there?"

Rosa nodded and walked away. A few seconds later, the two-toned Diva appeared. She smiled when she saw Dean, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey, Dean - "

Dean grabbed her face and kissed her. She was surprised at first, but slowly melted into the kiss. It ended earlier than she'd hoped.

"What was that for?" She smirked.

"You're leaving," He said. "I wanted to kiss you and tell you how I felt before you left."

"Well, how do you feel?" She asked.

"I-I love you," He said, not stopping to think. "And if you don't love me, that's fine. I'm crazy. I know. But you're about to leave and I needed to let you know. I love you."

Kaitlyn's whole face broke into a smile. "You're not crazy, Dean. You're just different." He rolled his eyes. "It's true! You're different, but in a good way, I promise. And... I love you, too."

She kissed him.

* * *

><p><em>"She's an American beauty. I'm an American psycho."<em>


	18. Mock

**This one's not all that long, but it turned out pretty good, in my opinion. :) This is one of my favorite songs off of TSSF's new album. It had to include Seth Rollins because I can't get enough of him. **

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers, The Story So Far, or Leighla Schultz. I own absolutely no one in this one-shot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mock - The Story So Far<strong>

Seth Rollins was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

He couldn't believe he'd just done that. He swore to himself that it'd never happen, he swore to Leighla that it would never happen. How did it happen?

The bathroom door opened and Paige walked out. She looked just as ashamed as Seth, but at least she was wearing clothes.

"So, um..." She trailed off.

"Did we really just do that?" Seth asked.

"Yeah..."

"Look, I won't tell Kevin if you don't tell Leighla," Seth suggested.

Paige nodded. "Oh yeah, definitely. Of course. Goodbye Seth."

She walked out of the hotel room, shutting the door quietly behind her. He still couldn't believe what happened.

Seth tossed the covers off of him and stood up. He walked into the bathroom. He wasn't wearing clothes, so he might as well take a shower.

* * *

><p>When he was finished and dressed, he knew he had to talk to Leighla. He was going to work out, but that would be on his mind the whole time and he didn't want that.<p>

Seth put his hair in a bun on top of his head. He grabbed his laptop and logged in, clicking into Skype. He called Leighla.

After a few seconds, her smiling face filled the screen.

"Hey, Seth!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, Leighla."

She frowned. "Something's wrong. What is it?"

"Well..."

"Seth - "

There was a knock at the door. He looked away. "I'll be back."

Leighla sat and waited. Seth stood up and answered the door.

"Hey, Seth," A British accent greeted him. "This is awkward, but I left my jacket in here."

"Oh, come on in."

"Thanks."

There was some noise, and Leighla saw a pale girl with black hair. She bent down and picked up a black jacket. When she stood back up, she kissed Seth on the cheek.

"All right, see you later, Seth," She said, walking away and leaving the room.

Seth sat back down in front of his laptop. "Sorry about that."

"Who was that?" Leighla asked.

"That was Paige," He replied.

Realization set in. "Oh, she's a Diva, right? Wasn't she Divas Champion at one - "

"We had sex!" Seth interrupted.

She stopped. "What...?"

"Um..."

"You guys...had sex?"

"Yeah."

Leighla was silent for a moment, but said, "I knew this would happen."

"Leighla, I - "

"Seth, I told you this would happen!" She exclaimed. "You're always on the road, and we never see each other. I knew you'd find another girl, and you found Paige."

"Babe, please - "

"I'm not your babe anymore," Leighla interrupted, angrily.

"I'm sorry," Seth mumbled.

"If you're not going to try to make the relationship work, neither am I," She said.

"Leighla - "

"Goodbye, Seth."

The screen went black and Seth dropped his head in his hands.

* * *

><p><em>"There's no more of what I used to see, but you help me with my honesty while I'm yelling at your ghost."<em>


End file.
